Many glass bottom boats heretofore have been provided for underwater sightseeing and skin diving viewing purposes. However, most previously known glass bottom boats are designed for slow speed operation and may not be safely piloted at medium and high speeds. Accordingly, underwater sightseeing and skin diving viewing in area remote from populated areas are not as developed as they might be, due to the fact that transport from a boarding area to an underwater viewing area takes excessive time and consumes considerable fuel if such a trip is carried out a slow speeds.
Accordingly, a need exists for improved form of boat having an underwater viewing window therein and which may be piloted longer than short distances at medium or high speeds.
Examples of various types of boat hulls including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,950,699, 3,045,263, 3,384,043, 3,437,067, 3,830,178 and 4,345,533.